Forum:2014-06-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- No, nothing amiss. Just your usual eldritch horrors. (Probably connected to The Other I would guess.) Argadi (talk) 10:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC) That's almost certainly one of the "hideous extradimensional beings" the curate mentioned. With the systems in the Red Cathedral "frozen", there's nothing to stop things like that from acting, and the no-time zone would certainly catch their attention if they view time differently. I called this one back on May 22nd. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 10:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Great Job, Klaus. In your mad panic to stop Agatha (who is only a threat because you're antagonizing her), you also got the wrong kind of attention from extradimensional eldritch horrors upon the world. Also... does that window resemble the time portals we've seen earlier in the comic? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:36, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not, but is that a giant Dreen? It does look like it is in one of the Other's portals.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 18:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :: That was my thought too, that the Dreen are either these things, or at least from the same reality these things inhabit. The Dreen seem to shrug off damage like it didn't happen, and are considered very dangerous even by Jagermonster standards; something that doesn't interact with time linearly might behave that way, and the Dreen glow and coloration do seem similar to this thing. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) As painfully obvious as that window is, it was probably not there when that tunnel was established. Otherwise it should have been noticed. (I'm assuming that they examined all the tunnels they made. That makes just sense.) So why is the window there now? -- 20:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : If Der Kestle's word is anything to go by (not necessarily the case), these things don't interact with time the way us "normals" do, so it's entirely possible that they see it now because now they're looking for it; sort of like the quantum theory effect of observation. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Interesting theory. However Gil and Higgs didn't know what they were looking for, just that they were looking for something possibly strange. I assume, that earlier teams also went looking for everything out of the ordinary. So didn't they see anything, because they had no reason to expect to see anything in that particular direction? It would be scary, if those things can only be seen, when one already knows, where they are. -- 14:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Maybe whatever they did to allow the Castle's words to be understood also rippled through the time-distortion and caught the attention of the portalmaker? And the Castle anticipated that possibility? NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Like I said, the story has taken a quantum twist. Now, it is anything goes. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC)